Commander Console Main
After opening the console, the commander is taken to the main menu. In the main menu the commander can: *Command, inspect and issue way-points to AI and player's driven squads. *Call for close air support - CAS. *Call for airdrops. *Command evac vehicles. Squads 'Control Squads' Once the Commander Console is open the commander will see all the player's controlled squads from his side on the map. In order to control AI squads the mission maker should allocate groups to the player's control. To do that the mission maker should select the groups he want to allocate and press the "Give To Player" button. 'Inspect Squads' The commander can right click any squad icon to inspect the squad. While inspecting the squad the commander can see: *The squad name *The squad leader name *The squad status: Combat, aware, careless *The squad content as the amount and types of vehicles in the squad and the amount of personals. The commander can also press the "Live Feed" button to get real-time video stream from the squad's commander helmet camera. if the squad have UAV/UGB in it the commander can press the "Take Control" button to take control over the UAV/UGB. 'Select Squads' The commander can select squads by clicking on their icon or he can select multiple squads by drawing a bounding box around them or by holding Ctrl key while clicking on a new squad. The commander can create quick squads' groups like in RTS games by holding Ctrl and clicking any of the 1-9 keys. The commander can select his quick squads by clicking the appropriate 1-9 key. 'Issue way-points' The commander can issue way-points to squads under his control by: #Select the squads you want to issue way-points. #Double click on the map where you want to issue the way-point #A way-point dialog will appear. #Select the type, speed, combat, formation of the way-point. #Press "Add" - to add the WP or "Replace" - to discard any previously added WP and add this WP or "Clear" to clear all the squad's WP. Alternatively you can hold Ctrl + double click to issue a quick WP to the squad. Type of WP supported: Close Air Support - CAS If the mission allows it the commander will have access to CAS. The CAS will be shown in the upper left corner of the screen. 2014-11-28 00005.jpg|Drawing CAS approach on Altis Airport 2014-11-28 00007.jpg|CAS arrived Each CAS is one timed so use it carefully. To call a CAS just select the CAS type you want click "Call CAS" and draw the CAS approach and location on the map. After a few minutes the CAS will arrive. Airdrops If the mission allows it the commander will have access to airdrops. Each airdrop is one timed so use it carefully. To call a airdrop just select the airdrop type you want click''' "'''Call Airdrop" and draw the airdrop approach and location on the map. After a few minutes the airdrop will arrive. Evac The commander can control any evac vehicles provided by the mission that shares the same side. In the Evac menu the commander can select the evac vehicle then select the insertion type. While ground vehicles only have to insertions types: Engine on and engine off - which means if they turn the engine off or keep it on when they reach the evac location. Helicopters evac vehicles have more complex insertion approaches: *Free Landing (engine on): The helicopter will find the best place to land next to the evac WP and keep his engine on after he landed. The evac helicopter will return to base after all his cargo units disembark. *Free Landing (engine off): The helicopter will find the best place to land next to the evac WP and turn his engine off after he landed. *Hover: The helicopter will hover at the WP location at the given flight height - best used for parachuting. *Helocasting (Water): the helicopter will hover close to sea level at the WP location and will eject all cargo units to sea then he will return to base. * Smoke Signal: Used for extracting rather then insertion - the helicopter will precisely land on the closest smoke grenade. *Fast rope: The helicopter will fly to WP and start a fast rope insertion to all his cargo units, once the cargo disembark he will return to base.